Supernatural Mobs
by YUUUU-GIIII-OHHHH
Summary: A 18 year old named Perseus is transported to a new world called Mincraft. He will have to survive Monsters, princesses and more! Can he survive, WILL he survive, or will he be eaten, become a sex toy or worse? Read to find out!


**Hey guys sorry for theHORRIBLE story anyway here's I hope this a better one Also leave reviews, flames are accepted they keep me warm also I did NOT Take this name from who made the song supernatural mobs I thought it sounded cool. Also all credit goes to notch and the bands in this story I do not own mine craft... Yet **

**Supernatural mobs**

" Mum I'm home! Bloody Hell dog, watch it! " I said. My name is Perseus, yes just like the Greek hero yes yes my dad LOVED the Greek myths so he had to name me that, though it is cool, anyway I'm 16, black, 6'0, black hair, I have these weird contacts that made my eyes that were usually black have a tint of purple in them, I wearing gray hoody with a black face and purple eyes, black tank-top, black leather shorts, and black tennis shoes. I have a brown long haired daschaund named Sophie running around my legs. " Mum! Mum? Don't you be playin some bloody trick! Mum! Oh there's a note. " Hey honey! I'm working late be home soon! 3 u! " Sweet the house to my self! " I get on my bed and pull out my MP3 player and put out my headphones and play:

NIGHTMARE AMV:

_" In the daylight I'm your sweetheart, your goody-two-shoes-prude is a work of art. But you don't know me and and soon you won't forgot bad as can be yah you know I'm not so innocent! Better beware or you'll go bump in the night, devil may care with the last of her life and I know you-u can't resist me, and soon though you are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life! Welcome to the nightmare in my head (my god!), so hello to something scary, the monster in your bed (oh god!), just give in and u won't be sorry. Welcome to my evil side, hello it's ! I be the bitch, I can play the whore, or ur fairy tale princess who could ask for more, a touch wicked, a pinch of whiskey good girl gone bad my poison is ur remedy. Better be scared better be afraid, now that beast is out of her cage! And I know u-u-u want to risk it, and soon though you are so addicted! Boy u better run for life-ife! Welcome to the nightmare in my head (my god!), so hello to something scary, the monster in your bed (oh god!), just give in and u won't be sorry. Welcome to my evil side, hello it's ! (Music) I'm spider crawling down ur spine, underneath ur skin, I'll gently violent ur mind before tucking u in, put on the blindfold there's no way to be sure and soon you'll get know-ow-ow (it's me Lizzie I swear!) Welcome to the nightmare in my head (my god!), so hello to something scary, the monster in your bed (oh god!), just give in and u won't be sorry. nightmare in my head (my god!), hello to something scary, the monster in your bed. just give in and u won't be sorry. Welcome to my evil side, hello it's ! ( hello it's , hello it's ms. Hyde-e-e-e-e! "_ "

Next song: Shut me up " my iPhone said.

_" The bass, the rock The mic, the treble I like my coffee black Just like my metal The bass, the rock The mic, the treble I like my coffee black Just like my metal I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a f_ckin' minute I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a second I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like badass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like badass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up The bass, the rock The mic, the treble I like my coffee black Just like my metal The bass, the rock The mic, the treble I like my coffee black Just like my metal I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a f_cking minute I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a second I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like badass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like badass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up I don't buy your body right now (right now) I'm almost over my body right now (now) I'm on my way to the party right now (right now) I don't buy your body right now (right now) I'm almost over my body right now (now) I'm on my way to the party right now (right now) Because the break, the break, the break I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like badass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like badass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up "_

Next son- * static *

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! " I say as I take out my headphones. I hear a loud bang sound coming from outside. I look outside and it was a comet... Heading straight for my house. " FUUUCK! " I say as I run out of my house shoving my MP3 player in my pocket and I grab my dog and run out outside. BOOOOOOOOOOOM! I get hit with a sonic blast and pushes me forward making me go of my dog. I went flying towards a metal fence and crashed into and blacked out... I opened up my eyes and saw my dog. I got up and ran up to it.

**Warning bloody scene**

When I saw my dog I lost my lunch, she had metal bar sticking through one eye and coming out of the ear it's body was torn in half, her back legs looked like they were bitten off and her front legs were twisted & broken to not even tell what they are and she was still bleeding it was still pouring out.

**End of blood scene**

I walked away from my dog holding my stomach. At the the crater there was a shotgun I ran over to it to check it, it was fully loaded. " Nice, I'm gonna kill who killed my dog. " I walked down the crater with the crater it was a box it black the size of a human. I walked up to it... And it opened up, I aimed my shotgun... And it was an anime girl, I couldn't she what she was wearing. she said " Yes... Your the one... Don't worry I won't hurt you just stay still. " " Wh- fuck! " black tentacles can out of her like a female slenderman and grabbed me. " don't worry I'll fuck you later. " she said giggling. I couldn't aim the shotgun to shoot her. I dropped shotgun out of pain b/c the tentacles squeezing me. I was pulled in and the box shut. " Hold on, this will get rough! " she said. I felt gravity pushing me down the G-Force was incredible I started to pass out from the lack of air. " Oh no air? Don't worry we will be there soon! I can't wait to fuck you, sleep tight! " I could barely hear her and I passed out.

**Like it hate it? Review and tell me**


End file.
